The Fourth Child
by H2OMeLoN4eva
Summary: Makoto and Ito Narita are increasing the size of their family day by day bringing more love and representing their love through their offsprings.


Honestly, I should be writing an essay for my comparative literature class right now. However, my imagination and frustration is overwhelming me. Hence, please enjoy and leave a review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Makoto and Ito had just come back from their tiresome jobs into the retreat they call home which is now owned by them. In the few years that they'd been married, they'd managed to buy the piano house that they used to rent from the owner and are now expanding the place to become a four bedroom, three baths with living and dining house that is more than comfortable for their family. Their incomes had become more stable over the years as both their acting careers took off and they'd manage to have enough money to live the good life. This Narita household has an eldest daughter who resembles the mother in looks, but has a personality more like the father; a son who resembles the father, but has the mother's dark hair; another daughter resembling the father in every way; a dog; a very handsome father with blonde hair and an expecting mother looking ravishing at nine months.

Together, the Narita family was having brunch as a family with the in-laws on a beautiful Sunday morning. As they were eating, Ito suddenly had to get up to go to the bathroom and left the table temporarily. However, a few minutes later, they heard Ito scream and the whole family rushed over to the bathroom to find Ito standing in a puddle of her amniotic fluid. Makoto carefully walked towards Ito, picked her up and walked her out of the bathroom and into the family car. The rest of the family followed in pursuit until they reached Tokyo hospital. There, Ito was immediately entered into an emergency room and a few hours later, she'd given birth to a charming baby girl with blonde hair. The whole family was ecstatic to have yet another child joins the ever growing family. However, at this point, the complications began. Ito's blood pressure was suddenly going down dramatically as the nurse sewing her lower half back together notices the incapability of the patient to stop the bleeding. Everyone except the professionals was escorted out of the room as they tried their best to stop the bleeding. After a few blood transfers, the patient fainting from the blood loss and the rest of the family waiting outside in grief, the doctor came out as said, "Congratulations, we've managed to stop the bleeding, but she may be bedridden for a period of time. Please take care of her well." Makoto and the rest of family breathed out a sigh of relief and Papa Miura immediately began bawling like a baby, thanking his wife for watching over their daughter. While the rest of the Miura's attended to Papa Miura, Makoto immediately rushed back into the patient room and held onto Ito's hand. He kissed her gently on the forehead to the lips and then sat down next to her. Meanwhile, the Narita family was watching over the kids and brought them to the garden to enjoy the sunlight. It was a tough day for everyone, but in the end it was worth it because baby Melody Narita has been born.

Then, about half a month into the hospital stay, Ito and the baby were both permitted to return home from the hospital to be greeted by the other young Narita children: Mika, Tamaki, and Alice. They all ran to their mother ecstatically excited to be reunited with their mother and baby Melody.

Now to be honest, how did Melody come about, Ito and Makoto already have three children that are more than enough joy and problems. Well, one night, Makoto came home intoxicated at an after party from finishing the shoot for his latest drama and got Ito really annoyed. So she immediately took off Makoto's clothes for him and dragged him into the shower in hopes of cleaning off the strong scent of alcohol on him. However, he couldn't stand up in the shower and she worried that he'd drown if he were to be left with the water on so she took off her clothes too and got in the shower with him and helped him clean off his body. From the silky blonde hair to his broad chest, then going between his thighs and that was when he began to stir. His shaft stood up stiffly as Ito wrapped her hands around it and cleansed it with the body soap. Then, Ito went lower and Makoto slowly came to his senses due to the discomfort in his lower region to see Ito bending low and washing his legs. Then, not coming to his complete senses yet, he'd moved a little and washed off the soap on his body quickly, then turned around and grabbed Ito's head and put his shaft into her mouth. Ito, being quite experienced over the years of making three children gently obliged and began sucking and licking his cock. Makoto moaned in the shower as Ito gave him the best blowjob ever. Her mouth wrapped tightly around his shaft and then she did something she'd thought about, but never executed until now. She deep-throated his massive cock and he'd felt cum streaming out of his shaft and directly into Ito's throat. Ito swallowed all of it and told him it was sweet. Being twice as turned on by the erotic and sensual Ito in the shower, he'd bent Ito over doggy style and began licking her vaginal opening. Her body wiggled and shook from the pleasure and as she was about to cum, Makoto got up and stuck his shaft into her tight pussy and fucked her like there was no tomorrow. They got into the missionary position to the woman on top position, then the standing position as Makoto sobered up and at last, they'd come together both reaching their ecstasy points simultaneously. Makoto's shaft hung limply after fulfilling the mating ritual and between Ito's thighs, a combination of her cum and Makoto's slid down her thighs. As they cleaned themselves off again, dried off and got into bed naked. Makoto and Ito looked into each other's eyes and proclaimed their love for each other before falling asleep. A few weeks later, Ito began having waves of morning sickness and confirmed that their extreme lovemaking from that night would lead to the birth of yet another precious child for Makoto and Ito Narita.


End file.
